


Winter

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the first years of Nittle Grasper, shortly before they became famous. Written for the Gravitation Advent Calender at tohma_love. Prompt No. 12 – Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Tohma couldn’t believe it. The young keyboardist stared incredulously at the timetable, not wanting to accept that he had missed the last bus to get home.

But why was he even surprised? After everything that had happened so far, he really should have expected for the day to take a turn for the worse. And now he was standing in the middle of nowhere, with yet another snow storm on its way and of course not a single taxi in sight.

Well, no use in stalling the inevitable. After one last regretful look at the bus stop Tohma started walking, desperately wishing against all hope to find a taxi before the weather got even worse. Only a few minutes later a look at the sky confirmed his fears. Dark clouds were looming over him, threatening to lose their snowy weight every minute by now.

When the first snowflakes started to fall Tohma quickened his pace.

"Can I give you a lift?"

Startled the musician turned around, for the first time noticing the car that had stopped next to him. The driver was leaning over the passenger seat towards him, one hand already on the handle, ready to push the door open.

"No thank you. It’s not that far", Tohma replied automatically and kept a save distance to the car. Never before had he been stupid enough to trust a complete stranger and he sure as hell didn’t intent on starting to right now. No matter how miserable the weather was, the dangers he most probably would expose himself to by displaying such a trusting behaviour were too big a risk to take.

"Come on! You surely don’t insist on walking in this crappy weather? "The man smiled winningly and Tohma involuntary took a step back. Something about this guy was definitely uncanny.

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said, it is not that far to walk." The musician stated determinedly and without looking back he continued on his way. To his horror, the car followed him, slowly rolling along beside him.

"Would you please leave me alone?"

"Now, now. No need to get nasty. A pretty little thing like you can surely appreciate the attention I’m paying to you!" The man answered with an ambiguous smile, emphasizing his words with a lewd gesture.

Anger and embarrassment about the man’s impudence outweighed his fear by now but Tohma decided against confronting the man any further. He was completely alone after all and one small mistake could make the situation turn from bad into something far worse in an instant.

"Listen, I do really appreciate your offer, but ..."

"What is it, pretty? Are you afraid of me? There’s no need to." The man turned off the engine and got out of his car. He seemed determined to not be turned away and suddenly the uneasy feeling deep inside Tohma’s guts intensified.

He involuntarily drew back to the other end of the sidewalk, but the other followed him, clearly trying to capture the musician against the fence in his back.

"I won’t hurt you!" The man took another step forward and smiled contentedly when Tohma bumped into the metal bars. "You just need to be a little friendly to me and we will get along."

Completely taken by surprise Tohma let himself get trapped with the man's body resting heavily on top of him. Cold fingers were slipping under his shirt, boldly caressing the soft skin beneath.

"Get off!"

Tohma desperately tried to push the man off him but his lithe stature proofed to be a real disadvantage against the other man’s strength.

He was so caught up in his struggling that he almost missed when weight suddenly was lifted from him. Dazedly staring at the scene displaying before him the keyboarder just blinked uncomprehendingly when the man was flung over to the side, landing in an undignified heap in front of his car.

Slowly the man crawled back to his feet and for a moment Tohma thought that he would attack again but before he could even take one single step a dark figure stepped right in front of Tohma, blocking the musician from further harm.

For a short moment Tohma was sure he saw the barrel of a gun reflecting the light of the street lamp above him but the precipitous flight of the wannabe rapist diverted his attention. Seconds later the car raced down the street, leaving nothing but a trail of dispersed snowflakes in its wake.

Breathing heavily in the sudden silence Tohma looked up but all he could see was a dark silhouette against the nightly sky.

"Thank you!" Strong hands on his shoulders, firmly keeping him in place. "What...?"

A soft hot mouth on his lips, gently coaxing him to surrender to the wonderful warmth emanating from the firm body pressing against him, creating a completely new reality where nothing mattered but the glowing heat slowly pouring through every fibre of his being.

Far too soon it was over and Tohma was left standing shivering, breathlessly watching the other man leave, nothing but a dark shadow soon concealed by a curtain of silently falling snow.

Tohma slowly raised his hand, touching his lips in sheer wonder. It had been the best kiss of his life and he didn’t even once see the other man’s face.

 

END


End file.
